ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Separation Anxiety
Separation Anxiety is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on June 8, 2014. Previous Episode (Chronologically): And Collect This Previous Episode (Actual): Many Happy Birthdays Next Episode: Unusual Suspects Plot The episode starts off with K8-E filming a video in Undertown of Rook shouting at a criminal while running. (K8-E): Go Rook! Get that baddie! You show... em? It is revealed that Rook is screaming while running away from a criminal. (Rook): Please stop! Go away! Stop chasing me Fistina, I have work to do! (Fistina): (running after Rook): Oh, my darling Rook! I just adore playing with you! (K8-E): (closing her cell phone) Yeah, this isn't going viral. (She trots away.) (Rook): Fistina, I am serious. (He stops in his tracks, only to be flattened by Fistina, who was still running.) (Fistina): Oh, I do love your hugs Little Rook! (squeezing him) (Rook): Fistina, I am now a member of the Alpha Squad, and you are hereby under arrest for- (Fistina): For stealing these jewels for you? (She gives the jewels she was holding to Rook.) (Rook): Ugh. Not again. Come on Fistina, get off of me. (Fistina): Oh, sorry. (She gets off and Rook quickly handcuffs her.) (Rook): There. Finally, now you can't- (Fistina's fists fly off, releasing her handcuffs, and fly back on.) ...escape. (sighs) Okay, I don't think you'll go anywhere, so wait right here while I call for back up. (He walks over to the Proto-TRUK, parked near by, and reaches for a walkie-talkie.) Alpha Squad, come in. I have a criminal in need of imprisonment, the sooner the better. (Hobble): (over walkie-talkie) Hobble here. We have a bit of a... situation. Sorry, can't come. (Rook): What? Oh come on, at least send some other Plumbers- (Kodek): (picking up where Hobble left off) Rook! I know you're new and all, but you cannot communicate on this secret frequency unless I or another magister gives the go-ahead. All Plumbers are busy right now, and you would be too if you were here at HQ. (Rook): What exactly is going on where everyone is busy? (Kodek): Nor is it your place to ask questions. Alpha Squad, out. (He hangs up.) (Rook): Great. Now what am I to do? (Theme song.) Rook is sitting on the Proto-TRUK facing Fistina. (Rook): (sighs) (Fistina): Little Rook, why aren't you assaulting me in your oh-so cute way? (Rook): I couldn't jail you if I wanted to, and you know that Fistina. Not without back-up, anyways. (Fistina): What about your partner, the shapeshifting one? (Rook): Ben is out of the question. First, he totally humiliates my childhood hero, who I thought he was in the first place. (Fistina): Childhood? Aren't you older than him? (Rook): ...my teenage hero. And secondly, he has been labeled a traitor. He took over Vilgax's old drones and turned them on us. (Fistina): He did? (Rook): Well, that's what Magister Tennyson told us after we woke up. I don't remember much after he told us to arrest him. (Fistina): That doesn't sound like the human boy at all. I would think the one who told you he was bad was the real villain. (Rook): You have no idea what you're talking about. (Jumps down from the truck and confronts Fistina angrily.) Max Tennyson is no traitor to Earth! (Fistina): I never said anything about being a traitor to Earth, is that what "Max" said? (Rook): ...yes, actually. (Fistina): And do you think Ben is really a traitor to Earth? (Rook): ...no. We've been on too many adventures together...he isn't trained enough to deceive me like that. (Fistina): ...so? (Rook): No. (Fistina): Say it, Little Rook. (Rook): Alright. Surprisingly you are quite the logical thinker. (Fistina): Aw! ...Wait, the other thing. (Rook): (sighs once more) I believe that Max Tennyson is the real... (Fistina): Traitor to Earth? (Rook): ... (he grabs the Proto-Tool quickly, turns it into a sword, and cuts off Fistina's head and takes it under his arm while her body falls.) Aha! I got you now! (Fistina): Clever. But do you not believe me? You still think that Ben- (Rook): Yes. Of course Ben is the villain. If Max were, then the Plumbers as a whole may as well be traitors as well... (Fistina): And? (Rook): ...Let's go find a prison for you. The scene shifts to the jail which The Tennyson Team set up the previous day, with the Proto-TRUK parked right outside there. (Rook): Thank you for telling me about this new and convenient prison, Pakmar. (Pakmar): (getting out of the truck while carrying Fistina's head) No problem, Plumber. Just do me a favor and get that wretched Ben Tennyson for me! He owes me so much money, it is unbelievable! It is shocking how I am still in buisness! (Rook): ...no problem. (Pakmar gives Fistina's head to Rook and walks away.) Alright you. (He looks at Fistina's head.) You hopefully will not bother me again here. (He walks inside & gives her head to a guard.) Thank you very much. (He walks outside.) Okay Rook, calm down. You may believe Fistina's words secretly, but you need proof of Ben being a hero. And more importantly, proof of the Plumbers being corrupt. Okay, that can't be too hard... right? The scene shifts once more to an undisclosed location in Undertown, presumably an abandoned alley. (Rook): You know of Ben Tennyson's whereabouts? (Hooded Figure): Yes, I do. He was last seen in Undertown at Hokestar's newest place of buisness. (Rook): Thank you, and how do you know this exactly? (Hooded Figure): Whoa! You don't need to arrest me or anything, but let's just say I've been keeping tabs on Ben. (Rook): ...Alright then. I'm in a hurry anyways. (He runs off just as the hooded figure takes off the hood to reveal Ester.) (Ester): Not a problem. (Rook): (barging in to Hokestar's place) Professor Hokestar, I urgently need to speak- (He stops and notices a funeral being held and walks over to where Hokestar is sitting.) Professor- (Hokestar): Ssh! My boy, can't you see I'm too busy mourning? (He blows his nose into a hankercheif.) Now how will I continue my show? (Rook): (sees an open casket with Deefus Veeblepister inside) Oh my goodness, what happened? (Solid Plugg): (walking over) Look, the Professor's not in the brightest of moods right now, okay? Come outside with me and I'll tell you everything. The two of them walk outside and Plugg tells Rook what happened in a 2-minute summary. (Rook): Wow, okay. I am truly sorry to hear about- (Plugg): Deefus, I know. But he lives on in Ben's new watch. (Rook): Alright, so would you say Ben was pretty... heroic? (Plugg): Are you kidding? If the Plumbers turned out to be working with Vilgax and branded Ben a traitor, I'd side with Ben one hundred percent, even if he was getting the snot beat out of him by Gwen and Kevin right now at Kevin's garage! (Rook): Wait, what? (Plugg): Isn't that an expression those humans say? (Rook): ...no. (Plugg): Oh. Well, that's all. Smell ya' later! (He walks back inside.) (Rook): Huh. I bet it's nothing, but I may as well head over to Kevin's garage. (He gets in the Proto-TRUK and starts driving.) Besides, Kevin might know where he is. I can talk to him, I just know he isn't evil. (He keeps driving for a minute and then stops suddenly and abruptly.) Then again, if the Plumbers are all evil... nah, nobody's evil. I just know that it's not possible. "That sounds like a stupid plot for a TV season," as Ben would say.... right? He ponders this facts and starts driving again to Kevin's garage as the episode ends. (Note: The title referred to the working title of a then-upcoming episode of Ben 10: Omniverse, Rook Tales.) (Other Note: This episode takes place during the previous one.) Characters Good Guys: Rook (main character) Plumbers *Alpha Squad **Hobble **Kodek *Magister Tennyson (mentioned) K8-E Ben (mentioned) Pakmar Ester Professor Hokestar Deefus Veeblepister (corpse) Solid Plugg Villains: Fistina Category:Episodes Category:Season 1